


My Dream With You

by CutesyMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mentions of War, nothing else I guess, pregnant Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: Shiro’s gaze snapped back to Allura and his smile brightened. “Why did you let me sleep in?”“Because you needed it.”He couldn’t deny that. Shiro sat up and rubbed the sleep put of his eyes. When he looked up Allura was still standing next to the window, shrouded in sunlight. She looked more angelic than she ever had. Shiro extended his arms and made grabby hands at her. “I want to greet my baby.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, woke up from the dead for a small while. I just felt bad for not having written anything in a while and missing the Seijoh4Week on tumblr that I was really really looking forward to. But yeah. Then I saw this beautiful [Shallura fanart](http://breezycheezyart.tumblr.com/post/156737127108/aaaand-the-last-request-of-jazzzasaruss) by [breezycheezyart](http://breezycheezyart.tumblr.com/) and just wanted to write something for it. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

Shiro rolled his shoulders and couldn’t wait to get home so he could finally relax. He was in desperate need of a break after having worked so hard for multiple days. The fact that he had sold his car a month ago and now had to use the trains and busses to get to hid work place only worsened everything. But he only had to think of the cause for it and sighed.

Every time Shiro entered his apartment, he immediately felt better. The familiarity of it was too comforting for it to not have that effect. That effect only got stronger since a couple of months.

Shiro was putting off his shoes when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. His brows furrowed and jaw tightened. This couldn’t be happening. He walked to the source of the noise and his frown deepened when he saw who was standing there. Of course Shiro’s warnings went ignored again.

“Didn’t I tell you not to come here?” Shiro said.

The culprit turned around, looking as if they were caught doing something wrong, which they kind of were. Shiro knew his words went ignored again when he was met with a blinding smile.

“Welcome back,” said Allura, smile still intact, “I was waiting for you.”

Shiro sighed and removed Allura from the stove. “What are you doing? Didn’t I tell you not to overwork yourself?”

Allura laughed and gripped Shiro’s hands in hers. “I am fine. I was just cooking. I can do this much.”

“Let me do it. Go and rest.”

Allura cupped Shiro’s cheeks and applied some pressure so Shiro looked like a fish. “You should rest. You just came from work. I rested the whole day and am glad that I get to do something.”

Shiro was still frowning but also feeling his resolve crumble. It was true that Allura had been staying home a lot lately and that Shiro wasn’t there for her a lot. Despite knowing that he couldn’t change that because they needed the money since he had to take care of someone else now too, he felt bad. He should be taking care of his wife but was wasting it on work.

Allura softened her grip and her eyes, knowing what Shiro must be thinking. She nuzzled her nose against his and shook her head. “Don’t think too much. I’m fine. You’re worrying too much.”

Shiro sighed and pulled Allura into his arms. “How can I not worry? You’re always so weak and even needed hospitalization.”

She bit his arm for a second and then hugged him tightly. “And you’re overworking yourself. If you’d take care of yourself more I wouldn’t have to do worry.” Shiro knew she was right so he didn’t even try to fight her on this. Allura pulled back and added. “You should shower. Dinner will be ready until then.”

Shiro smiled and pulled Allura closer again, asking in a teasing tone. “Are you trying to get me naked?” He pinched her butt for good measure.

Allura yelped and slapped his chest lightly, a blush forming on her cheeks already. Then she pulled him in by his collar and bit his lower lip. “You should go before I jump you.”

“You should go before your food burns,” retaliated Shiro.

Allura’s eyes widened and she let go of Shiro immediately. Shiro laughed and left the kitchen before Allura could hit him with any cooking utensils. He did as he was told and enjoyed some extra minutes under the hot water. When he came out, dinner was ready and Allura was waiting for him. She patted Shiro’s chair next to her. Shiro obediently followed Allura’s silent command and stole a kiss from Allura before he started eating. They spent most of the evening on the table, talking about Shiro’s work, and Allura was trying to convince Shiro that despite Shiro’s grandmother’s insistence her name wasn’t actually a beautiful one.

Shiro yawned and Allura did immediately afterwards too.

“We should go to sleep, I guess,” Shiro said and stopped Allura from clearing the table, doing it himself.

Allura groaned and buried her head in her arms. “That early? I feel so old; older than your grandmother.”

Shiro laughed, pressed a kiss to Allura’s head, and asked. “What do you have against my grandmother?”

“She’s so old. Are you sure she didn’t make a pact with the devil to live forever?”

“Yes, and she’s not even ninety. Come on. Lets get to bed.”

Allura raised her arms and said with a pout. “Carry me.”

“I would if it were the old days and if I weren’t so tired.”

“I’m not that fat.”

“You’re considerably bigger than you used to be and I don’t want to risk letting you fall.”

“Fine.”

After teeth were brushed and both of them had settled under the blankets, Allura was rubbing her cold feet against Shiro’s and Shiro had a protective arm wrapped around Allura’s middle.

When Shiro woke up it was at a rather unusual time. The sun was too high up in the sky and Allura was waiting next to the windows and was wearing one of her feather light dresses, an arm around her stomach and hair in a high ponytail. She looked at Shiro when she heard him move, and Shiro looked at where her gaze had previously been. The changing table and cradle he had sold his car for filled him now with just as much happiness as they used to when he bought them together with Allura.

“You’re awake.”

Shiro’s gaze snapped back to Allura and his smile brightened. “Why did you let me sleep in?”

“Because you needed it.”

He couldn’t deny that. Shiro sat up and rubbed the sleep put of his eyes. When he looked up Allura was still standing next to the window, shrouded in sunlight. She looked more angelic than she ever had. Shiro extended his arms and made grabby hands at her. “I want to greet my baby.”

Allura laughed and walked up to him, letting Shiro put his hand on her stomach, on their baby. Shiro kissed Allura’s stomach and let his forehead rest there. There had been a time where he had thought he wouldn’t even live to see the next day during the war let alone think of having a wife and waiting for their baby to arrive.

Allura carded her fingers through Shiro’s hair and rested her hand on his neck. “Does the mummy also get a good morning kiss or is that only supposed to be for the baby?”

Shiro smiled and kissed Allura when she leaned down, his hands still on her stomach. He pulled her in his lap and rested his chin on top of her head. “Did she not let you sleep again?”

“Tonight was okay, better than on other nights.”

“Did you eat breakfast?”

Before Allura could answer, Shiro’s stomach growled and he blushed, which only worsened when he heard Allura laugh at him.

“I think you’re the one who needs to eat something,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shiro responded and lifted Allura in his arms as he got up.

She let out a squealed and gripped Shiro’s shoulder hard. Shiro swayed her from right to left and back again and murmured with a smirk, “Definitely heavier than you used to be.”

Allura gasped offended and shook him as best as she could without endangering any of them. “That is all your daughter.”

Shiro’s smirk turned softer at the mention of their daughter and he pressed Allura closer. Allura rolled her eyes when he whispered ‘our daughter’ but kissed him immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I hope it was good enough to at least do some justice to the art. Until next time.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
